vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crescent Wolf Pack
The''' Crescent Wolf clan''' is a group of Werewolves native to New Orleans and surrounding area. The Crescent clan is comprised of several werewolf blood lines. Two bloodlines are considered royal, as they date back to the beginning. Hayley from the Labonair Family and Jackson are betrothed. They are descendants of the ruling families. History Conflict with Vampires resulted in Marcel placing a curse on the clan. The Crescent Curse results in members being human only during the Full Moon. They remain in wolf form for the remainder of the month. Internal clan fighting weakened the pack and allowed vampires to get the upper hand. Jackson believes if the clan was united they would have defeated the vampires. The ruling families plan to reunite the clan by arranging the marriage of their children Jackson and Hayley. The Vampire Diaries Series Hayley's Crescent birthmark is noticed in Bring It On. After having sex with Klaus, he makes note of her birthmark. Klaus informs her the birthmark is only found on werewolves of certain bloodline in Louisiana. The Originals (TV Series) In Tangled Up In Blue Hayley notices a werewolf by the pool. It is later to be revealed the wolf is actually Jackson. Jackson makes a second appearance in Girl in New Orleans, saving Hayley from witches sent by Agnes. In Sinners and Saints she goes back to the bayou with Rebekah hoping for answers on her guardian wolf. In Bloodletting, Hayley is kidnapped by Tyler. Tyler uses the blood of Hayley and her baby to make a hybrid. The hybrid appears to be sired to Hayley until Tyler kills him. Hayley escapes and is found by Elijah. Hayley discovers a bible which someone left for her to find and in this bible is Hayley's family tree. Through this family tree Hayley discovers that her birth name is Andrea Labonair. In The River in Reverse, When Elijah tries to kill Hayley, she is saved by the mysterious woman who had been following her. Hayley follows her and learns that her mysterious savior's name is Eve and she is part of the same werewolf bloodline as Hayley. Eve tells Hayley about how their pack was killed by Marcel and the surviving descendants were cursed to be in their werewolf forms for most of the time, and only turn into their human forms on the night of a full moon. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus orders the vampires to kill the werewolves in the bayou, her family, much to her protest. Elijah and Rebekah come to take her away from Klaus but she insists that they save the werewolves in danger. Hayley confronts Klaus about him ordering the killing of her family. Klaus points out that they have not been any good for her, that they abandoned her and that he is trying to keep her safe; by killing the werewolves the vampires will have less desire to kill her. In Crescent City, Rebekah takes Hayley to the plantation house to keep her safe from witches. When they arrive she informs Rebekah that she is going to host a party and invite the crescent werewolves, since it is the full moon, the wolves will turn human for the night and she would be able to connect with her family. She meets Jackson, the wolf who has been watching her and protecting her. She learns that Jackson was from the same people as her parents but not from the same bloodline, and they wanted to make an arranged marriage between Hayley and Jackson. During this time Oliver lures Rebekah into a trap on the promise the curse would broken. In Long Way Back From Hell, it is revealed the curse was cast by Celeste. Celeste cast the spell while possessing a member of the Deveraux Family. As a result Hayley kidnaps Celeste for questioning. In Le Grand Guignol, in a 1919 flashback Klaus and Elijah are celebrating with Lana. The trio have formed a lucrative business alliance. Lana ultimately meets her end at the hands of Mikael. Mikael vowed to kill everyone who knew the name Niklaus. Hayley and Eve force Celeste to produce a cure for the curse placed on the clan. Elijah initially stole the cure from Hayley believing it was a trick by Celeste. Convinced the cure was authentic Elijah returned the cure to Hayley. Hayley walks away with the cure awaiting the next full moon to free the clan of the curse. Members *Lana *Eve *Jackson *Oliver *Hayley Marshall *Hayley's Unborn Child (Hybrid) *Unnamed members Trivia *The Crescent Clan is the largest known gathering of werewolves known to exist. *By Hayley's daughter the Clan is linked to the Original Family. Gallery Crescent_1.jpg|Full Moon Plantation House - Crescent-1 Crescent_2.jpg|Full Moon Plantation House Crescent-2 Crescent_3.jpg|Full Moon Plantation House Crescent-3 Crescent_Fullmon1.jpg|Full Moon Party-1 Crescent_Fullmoon.jpg|Full Moon Party - Rebekah Crescent_Jackson.jpg|Jackson (Wolf) Crescent_Birthmark.jpg 1x15-1.jpg 1x15-2.jpg 1x15-3.jpg 1x15-4.jpg 1x15-6.jpg 1x15-7.jpg 1x15-8.jpg 1x15-9.jpg 1x15-10.jpg Lana birthmark.jpg References Category:Werewolves Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Groups